


Owl Post

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [13]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Modern Glasgow AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Bree explaining Harry Potter to Jamie</p>
<p>Gotham has generously let me use her Modern Glasgow universe to bring you all a Modern Bree & Jamie with Harry Potter. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Post

Bree sat looking out the window tucked up in a ball, her book clutched protectively to her chest. A single tear fell down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away as the sound of footsteps grew near.

“Bree?” Jamie’s voice said softly. He crouched down to her level and brushed a wayward ruddy curl behind her ear. “What’s wrong a nighean ruaidh?”

Bree shrugged her shoulder and clutched the book even tighter to her chest, refusing to speak.

Jamie frowned at her, wanting to see her face flushed from smiling and laughter rather than the red-rimmed eyes and tear-tracks stained cheeks she now had.

“Weel if ye dinna wish to speak of what is wrong, how about ye tell me about what it is yer reading?” He said, tugging at the edge of the book.

Bree huffed and reluctantly let go of the book. Jamie looked down at the open page:

_“Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…”_

“I didn’t get it.” Bree said, still looking out the window.

“You didn’t get what, a leannan?”

“My letter. I turned eleven last week and that’s when you get them.” She turned away from the window, her blue eyes filled with tears. “An owl never came with my letter to Hogwarts.”

Her lip began to quiver and the tears ran freely down her face. Jamie pulled his daughter to his chest, his heart breaking with her sadness.

“Do you think the owl could have gotten lost?” She murmured into his shirt.

“Aye, that’s verra possible,” he said kissing the top of her head. “Is that why ye are looking so hard out the window? Trying to see if the owl may find it’s way?”

She nodded, burrowing herself deeper into his embrace.

“I don’t think it’s going to come, it should have been here by now.” She sobbed.

“Shh, a lennan, shh. I have an idea how we can pass the time until your wee letter may arrive.” Jamie said, rubbing soothing circles up and down Bree’s back.

“What is it?” Came her muffled voice.

Jamie chuckled and pulled her out from his chest, “We can read yer Harry Potter books and maybe watch the films. How does that sound?”

Bree shrugged her shoulder again, she didn’t want to watch the movies or read the books knowing she would never be a part of that world like her favorite characters.

“Come on, up ye get. Go on to yer room and get in bed, I’ll be up shortly with the book and a cup of water for ye.”

“Okay, Da.” Bree remarked as she slowly made her way to her bedroom.

Jamie watched his daughter turn the corner, her shoulders still slumped and head down in resignation. He had an idea of how to make her happy again, he only hoped it would work.

After reading two chapters in the book, Jamie found himself staring at a map of filming locations for the Harry Potter movies.

_“The Hogwarts Express train that carries Harry, Ron, and Hermione to school each year was filmed on a steam-train line that runs between Fort William and Mallaig (tourists can ride this Jacobite Steam Train).”_ Claire read from over his shoulder, causing him to jump as she placed her hands on his arms.

“Christ Claire!”

Smiling, Claire leaned over and kissed him on the neck. “This would be a wonderful weekend outing, Jamie. You know the girls would love seeing the scenery of Scotland, especially ones they’d recognize from Harry Potter. Then you have the Jacobite Steam Train that would pique William’s interest.”

“Aye, that’s what I was thinking as well.”

Without thinking, Jamie grabbed Claire’s wrist and placed a kiss to her hand just above where the tattooed “J” rested.

“Mmmm. Not that I’m not excited about these plans, but what sparked this interest?” She asked, laying her head on top of his.

“Oh, that would be Brianna. I found her earlier by the window crying and clutching her copy of the Philosopher’s Stone.” Jamie turned to look up at his wife, seeking her comfort. “She was upset because she hadna received her letter to Hogwarts.”

“We could give it to her.” Claire whispered. “Jamie, we could make the letters and have them waiting on the children before breakfast. It’ll be as if the owls dropped them off that morning!”

Her eyes were bright with excitement. “Where’s the book?”

He handed over the battered copy and watched as she flipped through to find the page with the acceptance letter.

“I could get it printed at the shop. I’m sure the guys will have fun with special inks to make them special for the bairns.”

“Perfect.” Claire smiled. “We’ll need to put instead of ‘accepted to the school’, something along the lines of ‘invited to spend the day on the grounds of Hogwarts.’”

“Ye do ken how to make things even more special don’t you, Sassenach?” Jamie said, raising from his chair and picking Claire up.

“So you say.” She replied kissing him, “You’re the one who is trying to bring Hogwarts to life for a sad little girl.”

“Mmm, weel, if I have anything to say about it, she’ll no be sad for long. I think we can get the train tickets booked and printed, the letters made, and secure Murtagh as a babysitter for Julia in less than a week. What do ye think?”

“I think,” she started, tapping him on the nose. “That you’re the best father a child could wish for.”

He kissed her and carried her to their room. “Aye, ye gave me the gift of being a father, so it is ye that made me this man.”

“I wouldn’t change you for all the magic in the world.”


End file.
